guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Angelic Bond
Does the redirecting damage effect ignore armour? type of damage is it Also, will Life Bond further redirect this damage? It would make sense for both to take effect...I believe life bone + life barrier works, so why not this one?-Onlyashadow 11:36, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :i'd guess, since this is a beta skill, that this + life bond would mean a 75% reduction in damage for the target, with you suffering (50% - life bond protection)+25% of the damage. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:47, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :This is another case of "taking" and "suffering" damage and what does those terms mean. :As far as i (think i) know, "taking" damage involves armor resistance while "suffering" damage is mostly used in health degeneration (also receiving conditions) that definetely ignore armor. Life barrier and Life bond, both deal with damage "taken" by the ally member, so i think they won't strip down the "suffered" damaged. Ne33us 06:09, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::And btw this definately trigger bals spirit, I used this on a bonder during the preview. I freakin boon bonded in RA and got to TA it was hilarious. (Not a fifty five 02:21, 20 September 2006 (CDT)) ::"Taking," "suffering," and so on aren't consistent terms in GW skills. Life bond says "attacks," however, which is consistent. Life bond won't interact with damage that doesn't come from attacks. Life barrier works on all damage (which means not life stealing, degeneration, sacrifice, and health loss such as from Grenth's Balance). But still, descriptions are often inconsistent. We won't know what works until we can test the skills again. --Fyren 06:13, 28 August 2006 (CDT) The cost has been reduced to 5e on 9/22, making this skill incredibly viable. However, the attribute has been changed to Leadership, probably to prevent Bonders from double-bonding. --Zinger314 09:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) This triggers on Illusionary Weaponry. Now does it work on Life-Steal....hmm. Wow IW interesting.. if this works on sacrifice.. whoo baby this is gonna be interesting. Doubtful tho, IW IS damage, just armor ignoring. (Not a fifty five 03:36, 24 September 2006 (CDT)) This is really durable, as it's a skill and not an enchantment... Hmm, if a monk uses life bond on a paragon, and balth spirit on himself, and the paragon keeps angelic bond up on the monk, infinite energy for the monk? (transfers damage back and forth, triggering Balth every time it goes back to the monk) -- 17:35, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Note that Life Bond only triggers off of damage from an attack. In the case you proposed, the para would take damage, get it halved by the life bond, and then take half of whatever the monk suffered from the life bond, as well. Doubtful, see the talk on Balthazar's pendulum (Not a fifty five 20:04, 22 November 2006 (CST)) Of note is the fact that Shield of Absorption's(SoA) increasing damage reduction will trigger off of damage dealt to the Paragon via Angelic Bond. If the enemy is mainly utilizing AoE damage, or DoTs, SoA quickly reaches the point where all damage is reduced to 0. If multiple Angelic Bonds are maintained, it is quite possible to mitigate a large sum of damage. The downside to the multiple bonds is that, during the downtime between SoA recasts and the short period after reapplying SoA, before it gains power, the Paragon is liable to be killed due to the possibility of receiving 350% damage. I doubt any of this would be too useful in a PvP setting, due to the nature of single-target spikes, but the potential exists in PvE. --KeeseroGuan 23:35, 22 November 2006 (CST) Acquisition I just can't find that mission. I took Melloni's Way(Kourna trip) instead of Koss way(Vabbi trip). Is there some way I can play both or something to access this mission? --Spura 15:31, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Dasha Vestibule isn't the Koss mission, it's the second Margrid mission. Unfortunately, unless there's another boss that hasn't been found yet, I believe you need to finish the campaign and then recruit Margrid the Sly in Throne of Secrets before you can do the Dasha Vestibule mission. -- Gordon Ecker 03:57, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::Actually, you may enter the mission by joining the party of another player that has Margrid. Beating the campaign is not necessary. Vyldan 16:59, 18 November 2006 (CST) Test? What happens if there are 4 paras all casting this one on the next? does every one of them take the same amount of damage? if so, this could be very cexy with eal party and Light of Deliverance :D 64.12.116.137 23:37, 16 January 2007 (CST) :It's more likely that the actual target of the damage takes half, the other player takes half of that half, the next player in the chain takes half of that damage, etc. :So, If you had 4 players, the first would take 50%, the next 25%, the next 12.5% and the last one also 12.5% (Seeing as no-one would've cast it on him) --mer 07:16, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I tried a similar test before, with varying webs of angelic bond, and the total damage suffered by the 3-4 paras was more than the original, full hit. (Using Wild Blow for a constant damage) Ruricu 14:29, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::Testing just now, I could not get it to increase total damage taken among three people with any configuration. Whenever damage is split, it's always divided up so that the sum is the same as the original damage dealt. --Fyren 16:23, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Update I updated the skill activation time and casting time per Feb 9th permanent skill change. --Nightslayer 16:51, 9 February 2007 (CST) I don't understand, why the nerf to this of all Parry skills? Zaboomafoo 21:39, 9 February 2007 (CST) Zergway, I guess. The cast time is stupid though, this should have a 1/2 or 1/4 cast like other protection skills (except Life Bond, which is maintained anyway)172.203.98.155 11:02, 14 February 2007 (CST) stupid update....--InfestedHydralisk 20:10, 19 February 2007 (CST) I don't get it Why is this skill good? I don't see it... sure it doesn't have an upkeep, but it has no damage reduction... Just explain why this is good. [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:47, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :It's nice when spikes knock out 1/2 the hp of 2 people rather having one drop. M s4 20:00, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :It's not removable. --Fyren 20:20, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Angelic Bond vs. Life Bond Angelic Bond Pros *Is a skill, not an enchantment. (Can't be removed) *No energy degeneration. (Easier, energy-wise, to maintain on many allies) *Paragons have higher armor and are concentrated on less (unless discovered to be the bonder) *Works on everything. Cons *Elite. (Can't bring Life Barrier to further reduce damage) *No damage reduction. (Needs a monk or a self-heal to heal damage) *Can't be removed by caster. (In case one bond is causing a huge problem) *Finite duration. (Harder to keep track of bonds) Life Bond Pros *Very easy to maintain on several allies. (coordination-wise) *Damage reduction deals with most damage. *Non-elite. Can be supplemented with Elites like Life Barrier, Zealous Benediction, etc. *Can be removed by the caster in a pinch situation. *Lasts until removed. *Recast easily. Cons *Energy degeneration requires energy management. *Easy to strip. *Monks are less durable than Paragons and more likely to be targeted by spike teams. *Only works on attacks. Feel free to correct any of these points. In my opinion, Angelic Bond wins out in coordinated teams (GvG, TA, HA) while Life Bond wins out in RA, etc. Reasons for this: *Enchantment Removal is more common in team PvP. *A healer to deal with AngBond damage is not always available in RA and other random situations. Anyone else have anything to add? CSM20:45, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Angelic bond works with non-attacks. Only noob teams have trouble figuring out that there is an angelic bonder on the enemy team. M s4 21:56, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::gg I missed that one. CSM Angelic Bond is unstrippable. Fin. — Skuld 11:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::::SEED OF LIFE TRIGGERS ON EVERY HIT TO WHOEVER YOU BONDED :D ::::::Target other ally. I fail to see what difference bonds make here. Just imagine, every time anyone you bonded (everyone) gets hit, everyone in your party gains 32 HP! 69.141.233.219 14:02, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Find me a way to use a target other ally on yourself and I'll believe you. CSM ::Note that Angelic Bond is under Leadership and Seed of Life requires Divine Favor. This would be a team combination. --Carmine 22:13, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Prot. Spirit Does this work with prot. spirit, cuz if it does,u can be 55hp bonder or something Compatibility How does this skill work with union? Cast this on the spirit, get something to damage you or the spirit. Does the spirit instantly vaporize with a ton of 0's on your screen?76.2.19.31 22:20, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Useless Useless elite. You will find almost no one using it. --Lann 15:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) +Angelic Protection=bonding? bond alot of peeps, and pop angelic protection on. no net damage for you. i totally disagree with that revert. ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 20:14, 11 September 2007 (CDT) : For 10 seconds, any time target other ally takes more than 250...130 damage per second, that ally is healed for any damage over that amount. Zulu Inuoe 02:55, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Adrenaline buildup When the Paragon who casted the bond takes damage through it, does this add to his adrenaline buildup?